renopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Roof Maintenance
A new roof is one of the biggest investments you can make in your home. Some of the roof care tips are listed here to guide you. Roof care is very important to upkeep. Any time you have a problem with your roof, we know that it can be an inconvenience to you. It is important to remember that traffic on your roof should be kept to a minimum as shingles are brittle, especially in extreme hot or cold temperatures. Instead of walking the roof, use a pair of binoculars to get a closer view of the roof surface. The first thing that you need to do to make your roof last longer is to clean it periodically. Always remember that the dirt and dust that often accumulates on your copper roofing will accelerate the deterioration of your roof. By removing dirt and dust from your roof, you can prolong the life of your roof. According to experts, you can extend the lifespan of your copper roofing to as much as 30% to 40% if you periodically clean it. Here are some general tips to make sure your roof is in good shape and warning signs to know when it is time to replace them: #Inspect your roof in the late fall and early spring (you may need binoculars). Look for loose shingles, or shakes, or, if you have tiles, look for missing or cracked pieces. On shingles roofs, look for curling, fraying and tears at the edges. Don't forget to check the flashings around chimneys, vents, skylights, and other roof penetrations. They should be tight and in good condition. Also check the condition of the fascia boards near the joints of all eaves metal for signs of leakage or rot. If you see any of these signs of wear, call a professional contractor for a more thorough inspection. #Keep gutters and downspouts clean and free of leaves, sticks and other debris. #Keep trees trimmed away from building. #Stay off the roof! Walking on its surface can do a great deal of damage. And, you could falll! If you must see the roof for yourself, use a firmly braced ladder equipped with rubber safety feet and wear rubber-soled shoes. Stay on the ladder as much as possible. #In addition to looking bad, algae, moss and mildew can trap moisture and shorten the life of your roof. Soaking the affected area with a diluted chlorine bleach solution, then pressure washing can be effective in removing these damaging growths. To prevent shingle damage it is recommend using a pressure washing contractor that specializes in this type of removal. #Clear off all debris (leaves, branches, etc.) from your roof. #After heavy storms, check the attic for water stains and weak shingles. #To avoid clogged drains, clean out your gutters and install gutter guards. #Make sure that all gutter joints are properly sealed. #If you have asphalt shingles, they should be replaced when the mineral granules along the top surface disappear. #When you start to see black felt, call your local professional and get the shingles replaced. #Check for holes in your gutters. If you install an antenna on your roof, make sure to seal any holes you may have made. Additional Tips *Know your Guarantee! Familiarize yourself with what is and is not covered under both your Workmanship Guarantee and your Product Manufacturers Warranty. *Never paint shingles. This will most certainly decrease the life of your roof. If your roofing material is starting to look worse than desired, it may be time to get a new roof. *Never allow unqualified personnel to perform repairs to your roof system. This also includes the installation of any antennas or other roof equipment. *Keep roof traffic to a minimum. Only walk on your roof if absolutely necessary. This is especially important if temperatures are below freezing. *Have professional inspections. If you roof is more than 10 – 15 years old, call us or another professional contractor to inspect and provide maintenance (caulking etc.) to your roof every two to three years. For a minimal cost, you can catch leaks before they happen. Also, if you call us just before your five year guarantee is up – we would be happy to stop by and look things over for free. *Downspouts: Down spouts should not be discharged onto the roof surface. To prevent premature wear, downspouts should be extended to the eaves-troughs of the lower roof. Prevent minor problems from becoming major repairs by inspecting your roof in the late fall and early spring. Using binoculars will give you a good view of the roof while keeping traffic on the roof to a minimum. Look for loose shingles or shakes, or, if you have a tile or slate roof, cracked or missing tile. On shingle roofs, look for curling, fraying and tears at the edges.